


We Are Family

by YuriChan06



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Other, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Hinoka spending some time with her in laws on her first days inside of Nohr





	We Are Family

One of the biggest challenges Hinoka had to face was getting along with her new sibling in laws after the war. Aside from a few conversations, she never properly hung out with them long enough. Day one of her move to Nohr as their new Queen, and Xander's wife, was a big banquet celebrating her arrival, now day two was hanging out with her new in laws so they could introduce her to Nohrian customs.

The first step was clothing. Camilla had sewn garments for this occasion, usually new dresses and gowns. Upon entering the room, Hinoka was immediately hustled behind a changing screen along with a variety of new clothes. 

"Try this one on first." Camilla exclaimed, giving Hinoka a dress behind plastic, before waiting on a couch in front of the screen with Leo and Elise. Hinoka unwrapped the dress from the plastic, before hanging her tunic on the top of the screen. It was quite difficult dressing into this new type of garment, just like her first time dressing into a kimono by herself.

After slipping her arms into the purple lacy sleeves, and tucking her feet under the long skirt, she stepped outside the screen.

Elise applauded, Camilla was pleased, and Leo looked with amusement. "You look just like Sleeping Beauty... Except you're awake." Elise smiled.

The dress was made out of extraordinary purple and white silk, long, lacy purple sleeves. Hinoka looked around the dress, hoisting the skirt above her covered feet.

"You look very lovely.. Like a true princess." Camilla smiled. A small, unsure grin spreader across Hinoka's face. 

"Thank you, but I'm sure you're just saying that..." She replied.

"No, I'm sure she's quite serious. You do look very lovely, though a few things could be improved." said Leo.

"You look so beautiful, big sis!" Elise exclaimed.

Hinoka shuffled a bit, taking a quick glance inside of the morning, "I guess I can say I do look very.. Presentable. Not what I'm used to, but I'll managed." She smiled. It wasn't long till Camilla hustled her back behind the changing screen with a new dress.

"Next! You HAVE to try on this one." She exclaimed. Hinoka chuckled a bit in respond before doing so.


End file.
